personaldnd_wikifandomcom-20200213-history
Marksmen Trail
Any gunslinger can pick up a rifle and wait for a target to stand still in front of them. A marksman gunslinger can do all that too, but better. These gunslingers can spend days lying prone, patiently waiting for their target to appear, and kill them with immense precision. Bonus Proficiency When you choose this Trail, you gain proficiency in the Perception or Stealth skill. Trail Grit Regain When you successfully attack an enemy that is behind cover, you regain 1 grit point. Shooter’s Mark When you choose this trail at the 3rd level, as a bonus action, you mark a creature that you can see. You have advantage on all attack rolls with firearms against that creature. This lasts for 1 minute or until you make an attack against another creature, or the creature has 0 hit points. You can use this feature a number of times equal to your Wisdom modifier (minimum of 1). You regain any expended uses when you finish a short rest. Disarm Shot Starting at the 3rd level, you also gain the Disarming Shot deed. * Disarming Shot. You can spend 2 grit points to safely disarm a target when you make a ranged weapon attack using a musket. On a hit, the target takes no damage and they drop 1 item of your choice that they are holding. You can choose to either break the item if it is mundane, or knock the item 15 feet away from the target. Overwatch Starting at 6th level, when a creature marked by your Snipers Mark feature makes an attack or moves more than 5 feet, you may use your reaction to make a ranged weapon attack with a firearm you are holding against the marked creature. This attack happens before the marked creature hits with the attack and before the marked creature moves more than 5 feet. Shooter’s Preserve Additionally, when you reach the 6th level, you have learned to slow down your metabolic processes when doing nothing more strenuous than eating, drinking, reading, or tending to wounds, such as during a short or long rest, or downtime. During this time, the food and water you require before facing a level exhaustion is halved. Spotter By 11th level, you have come to trust one of your allies enough to take with you on your dangerous endeavors. Designate one ally permanently, until they die or choose to leave, as your spotter. While your spotter is within 30 feet of you, your passive perception is increased by +10. This ally also gains advantage on Wisdom (Perception) checks that are based on sight due to your extensive training on attention to detail. If your spotter dies, chooses to leave, or is otherwise permanently incapacitated for more than 7 days, you may designate a new spotter. Perfect Shot At 17th level, your firearm attack rolls now score a critical hit on a roll of 19 or 20. Additionally, your Targeting Shots aimed at the head now score a critical hit on a roll of 18-20.